EL CONEJO Y LA LIEBRE
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: La liebre de Marzo y el Conejo Blanco esconden un secreto al Gato de Cheshire (boy x boy) (yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

_**Basado en un RP con SebPhantomhivu**_

_**linea del tiempo: Ciel in Wonderland (Sebas x Will).**_

_**Cheshire: Grell**_

_**Sombrerero: Undertaker**_

_**Liebre: Will**_

_**Lirón: Ronald**_

_**Conejo: Sebastian**_

_**No daré explicaciones, solo disfrútenlo, ya se encargara Grell de atormentarme en la noche.**_

* * *

El gato de Cheshire sale nuevamente desanimado de la casa del conejo blanco, por más que intenta seducirlo, le es imposible llamar su atención, el siempre hablando del tiempo y de la reina roja, a caso ¿no es lo suficientemente "bonita"?, en fin, Cheshire hace su camino de regreso a la fiesta de té del sombrerero y la liebre de marzo, oh ellos también son tan guapos.

Al llegar, como siembre el pequeño Lirón esta durmiendo, babeando el mantel nuevo de la hermosa Liebre, Cheshire corre feliz y brinca cual gato sobre la mesa derramando algunas tazas y el té sobre la Liebre, esta de inmediato se dispuso a atacar a su felino compañero, Cheshire intento limpiar los pantalones de la Liebre lamió un poco del liquido ya tibio y con sus "patas" tomo un paño y lo tallo sobre el pantalón sucio, pero solo consiguió incomodar a la Liebre y que esta lo golpeara fuertemente en la cabeza, Cheshire corrió tras las piernas del Sombrerero, enterrando su rostro en ellas causando la risa del hombre.

La Liebre bufó con fastidio y tomo asiento de nuevo para continuar con el té de la tarde, Cheshire se acurruco en las piernas del sombrerero mientras este frotaba su espalda causando que el gato se erizara placenteramente y al poco rato comenzara a ronronear, para la Liebre ese ruido era molesto, más bien como un ronquido.

XxX

Con regularidad los cuatro se reunían para tomar el té, hablar de banalidades y pasar tiempo juntos, en ese entonces la Liebre y el gato tenían una buena relación no discutían mucho, pero desde que el conejo blanco llego a sus vidas todo cambio. Cheshire lo invito a la fiesta de esa tarde, llego a presumir su nueva adquisición, no es que ya fueran pareja pero le gustaba alardear de los hombres guapos con los que se topaba de vez en cuando.

La atención de Cheshire se centro en el conejo blanco, lo miraba con adoración y eso evidentemente la molesto a la Liebre, "su compañero y amigo coqueteando le a una "mascota vulgar" como un conejo, era muy denigrante, y para incomodar más a la Liebre salvaje, el conejo no aparto sus rojos ojos de el en ningún momento, esos ojos rojos le hacían sentir tan incomodo, tan sucio, tan "deseado".

Lamentablemente, las visitas del conejo crecieron, incluso cuando Cheshire no estaba en casa, esa alimaña domesticada venia a las fiestas y preparaba para todos su propio té especial y _"maldita sea, si que era bueno"_

XxX

_**-Con permiso señores-**_ la Liebre se levanto de su asiento y se retiro, tenía una cita importante esta noche.

**_-¡Soy una dama!- _ **grito Cheshire desde la mesa, ahora yacía inspeccionando los tarros de azúcar en busca de un bocadillo; con su cola ondulante causo cosquillas en la nariz del Lirón despertando lo, pero el roedor solo estornudo, miro a los lados y cayó dormido nuevamente sobre su taza de te.

...

La Liebre se siente estúpida al llegar a su destino, venir aquí para verse con esa cosa, todo era culpa de ese gato roñoso; suspira y llama a la puerta, esta se abre y un par de ojos carmín y unas largas orejas blancas le dan la bienvenida.

...

Cheshire se sintió culpable por la partida de la Liebre, quería disculparse, aunque le intrigaba a donde se dirigía su amigo, últimamente parte todos los días a la misma hora, el sigiloso gato siguió a la Liebre, se sorprendió mucho al llegar a esa casa, ¿que diablos hacia su compañero ahí?

Cheshire se asomo por la ventana de la casa y lo que vio no solo le causo una hemorragia nasal, también rompió su felino corazón, ambos "lepóridos" estaban...

* * *

**_quieren lemon?!, tendrán que esperar para el próximo capitulo jajajjaja_**

**_ASÍ ES, WILL Y SEBAS SE PUSIERON A HACER CONEJITOS JAJAJ :3_**

_**(LEPÓRIDOS Y LAGOMORFOS SON LA FAMILIA DE DONDE VIENEN LOS CONEJOS Y LAS LIEBRES, ELLOS "NO" SON ROEDORES)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ME ALEGRA QUE FUESE TAN BIEN RECIBIDA ESTA HISTORIA, WILL X SEBAS ES DE MIS NUEVAS FAVORITAS JAJAJA, ME ENCANTAN JUNTOS.**_

_**FUE DIFÍCIL DECIDIRME POR QUIEN SERÍA EL UKE Y QUIEN EL SEME, EN LO PERSONAL CREO QUE AMBOS SON HOMBRES ORGULLOSOS Y ABUSIVOS CON SUS PAREJAS, TAL VEZ PODRÍAN SER SUKES AMBOS, ADEMAS DE BISEXUALES, DESPUÉS DE TODO, YO DUDO QUE A UN DEMONIO LE INTERESE MUCHO DE QUE SEXO ES SU PAREJA , EN FIN, DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO **_

* * *

La casa como siempre esta limpia y ordenada, era de esperarse el Conejo; para no ser más que una simple mascota, cumplía con todas las expectativas de la salvaje Liebre.

Su primer encuentro fue algo muy interesante, el "vulgar conejo" como le llego a llamar la Liebre, se regocijó en éxtasis con la simple idea de dejar su marca en la orgullosa Liebre. Aunque ya después de tanto tiempo frecuentándose cualquiera pensaría que se llevaban cordialmente, no fue así, siempre tenían la misma discusión _"¿quien seria el dominante?. _obviamente ambos habían tenido su oportunidad de someter al otro, pero ¿quien empezaría hoy?

La Liebre no podía evitar sonrojarse, por algún motivo sentía vergüenza de si mismo al ceder a las bajas pasiones con "ese" Conejo Blanco, pero era inevitable, cada caricia, beso y embestida eran _endemoniadamente_ deliciosas "maldito Cheshire", el tenia la culpa de todo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de la Liebre sacándola de sus pensamientos, el Conejo se acerco por detrás tomándolo por la cintura y besando su nuca, de inmediato la Liebre se movió; "oh no, no otra vez", no le permitiría al conejo tomar la iniciativa y abusar de el, el Conejo siempre era tan brusco y grosero; a la Liebre le era difícil volver a casa y el Sombrerero siempre hacia preguntas e insinuaciones, despertando la curiosidad de Cheshire, no es que la Liebre se preocupara por los sentimientos del gato, pero sabía que el felino enloquecería y no en el buen sentido.

La Liebre era arisca y eso le encantaba al Conejo, un nuevo reto cada encuentro, doblegar a la salvaje Liebre y convertirla en un _"conejito esponjosito y adorable". _El conejo cargo a la Liebre y la arrojo en la cama, aunque quisiera, no podía ser dócil y suave con su amante, simplemente la Liebre despertaba su lado salvaje.

El Conejo se subió a horcajadas sobre la Liebre, lo tomo por las muñecas para someterlo y se acomodo entre sus piernas, la Liebre forcejeo y logro cambiar de posición, tal vez al Conejo le gustaba algo de juego previo. Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la Liebre, como disfrutaría de humillar a su lindo conejo, verlo sonrojarse y gritar su nombre pidiendo más, la Liebre comenzó a desnudar al Conejo, quito lentamente cada prenda de su cuerpo y arrojándola descuidadamente, la Liebre sabia que al Conejo le gustaban estas cosas, desde las visitas del Conejo a las fiestas de té del Sombrerero, era evidente que sus ojos rojos desnudaban a la Liebre, esos ojos carmín que se tornabas fucsia en cada encuentro despedían la Lujuria, un simple rose, un respiro, un pestañeo y la piel de la liebre se erizaba.

Las manos enguantadas del Conejo impacientes tomaron su camino rumbo al traje de la Liebre, cada botón era un reto ganado, estaba a unos pasos de dominar nuevamente, ya tenia su plan, no iría fácil con su amante engreído y orgulloso. Manos hábiles se dirigieron al pantalón color arena, liberando el miembro adolorido de la Liebre, un suave masaje con los guantes de seda y la Liebre cayó rendida ante su conejo, soltando su agarre y besándolo con pasión desenfrenada, mordiendo su labio extrayendo un poco de sangre, su lengua lamió los labios de su amante de orejas blancas pidiendo la entrada a esa caverna deliciosamente dulce y húmeda, una batalla por el dominio comenzó la lengua experta del Conejo Blanco, capas de hacer un nudo con el tallo de una cereza, no pretendía perder, pero decidió ceder ante su amante estoico, después de unos minutos y ya con sus labios bien hinchados, la Liebre aflojo su agarre sobre el Conejo y se dejo caer en la cama sumisamente, con una sonrisa, "extraña en el", le indico a su amante que estaba bien continuar.

La pulcritud de la casa del Conejo Blanco quedo en el olvido, las ropas de ambos estaban esparcidas por el suelo, el silencio sepulcral de la vivienda se vio desplazado por gritos y gemidos de éxtasis, con las piernas de la Liebre en sus hombros, el Conejo jugo con su entrada, rozándola con su miembro, la Liebre odiaba eso, no le gustaba que se burlaran de el, lo único que quería era ser empalado de una buena vez, y este _"estúpido y sensual"_ Conejo solo se ria de el en sus narices.

Aunque era lindo ver las mejillas sonrosadas de la Liebre y sus caras suplicando más, el Conejo no pudo resistirse y decidió ser bueno y darle a su amante lo que tanto quería, como ya era costumbre, tomo con la boca la punta del dedo de su guante y lo retiro, ofreciendo la mano desnuda a los labios de la Liebre, el sumiso obedeció de inmediato y lamió uno a uno los dedos, cubriéndolos con abundante saliva cuando el Conejo retiro los dedos de la boca de la Liebre, un hilo de saliva brillante los mantuvo unidos por un instante más.

Un primer dedo se aventuro en el interior de la Liebre arrancándole un grito entre dolor y placer, luego el segundo y el tercero todos buscando llegar al punto dulce y arrancar gemidos y lagrimas de felicidad, para rápidamente ser sustituidos por algo más grande, el Conejo empalo a la Liebre de un solo golpe, haciendo que este se encorvara y se aferrara de las sabanas, unos cuantos segundos y la Liebre se adapto al tamaño del Conejo, tal vez nunca se acostumbraría a su gran tamaño, el Conejo se sintió rodeado apretadamente por la estrecha entrada de la liebre , sintió como se contraía al rededor de su miembro, un escalofrío recorrio su columna erizando su piel y provocando que mordiera los pálidos hombros de la Liebre haciéndolos sangrar, de inmediato lamió la sangre, causando escozor en la nívea piel ahora amoratada.

Las manos de la Liebre acariciaron el torso y pecho bien tonificados del Conejo, era unas visión tan hermosa, con la boca abierta trato de jalar oxigeno para sus pulmones, su corazón estaba acelerado, gimió y grito su nombre su nombre, pronto se encontró en el Nirvana, ese Conejo Blanco sabía hacer muy bien las cosas. La Liebre comenzó a acariciar su miembro suplicante de atención pero el Conejo se hizo cargo, estando el presente, su lindo amante no tenia porque autocomplacerse. Jugo con la ranura de su glande lo acaricio firmemente de arriba a abajo, unas embestidas más y ambos llegaron a su orgasmo, la Liebre tembló violentamente al sentirse llenado por el Conejo, la semilla caliente se desbordo de su interior, el sueño lo estaba envolviendo dulcemente pero de repente sintió una lengua cálida que limpiaba su miembro, el Conejo podía ser un animal al hacerlo, pero era un caballero al terminar, no permitiría que su amante se quedara sucio, lamió cada rincón del cuerpo bajo el y remato el acto con un casto beso en los labios; esperarían a la siguiente ronda.

Ninguno se percato de su publico, fuera, en la ventana, yacía un gato que no sabía si morir de celos o morir de placer, un hilo de sangre escurría de su nariz, Cheshire presencio todo, cada movimiento y sonido estaba grabado en su cerebro, como una película.

* * *

_**NO FUE TAN BUENO, PERO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, LES DARÉ MÁS DETALLES, NOS VEMOS.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ME ALEGRA QUE FUESE TAN BIEN RECIBIDA ESTA HISTORIA, WILL X SEBAS ES DE MIS NUEVAS FAVORITAS JAJAJA, ME ENCANTAN JUNTOS.**_

_**LA REVANCHA DE WILL JAJJA, NO PODÍA PERMITIR QUE EL ABUSIVO CONEJO VIOLARA A MI LINDA LIEBRE JAJAJJA, ESPERO LES GUSTE, ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO, PEROOOO LES TRAERÉ PRÓXIMAMENTE NUEVAS HISTORIAS DE ELLOS .**_

_**ESTO ES UN POCO MÁS EXPLICITO, QUISIERA UTILIZAR OTRAS PALABRAS PARA QUE NO SUENE VULGAR, PERO NO CONOZCO MÁS SINÓNIMOS JEJEJE.**_

* * *

Cheshire sigue escondido afuera, con su mano se limpia la sangre de la nariz, esta tan excitado, aunque igualmente esta molesto, esos traidores "promiscuos", no sabe que hacer, tal vez deba informar de esto a la Reina Roja; el gustoso les cortaría la cabeza a ambos, si, debe delatarlos y terminar con sus visitas secretas, el gato esta a punto de levantarse para ir donde la reina, pero nuevos gemidos llaman su atención.

El gato trata de resistirse e irse lejos, correr huir, pero sus piernas no le responder, sus orejas se mueven en con el sonido, se hinca en el suelo y tapa sus oídos, pero una fuerza lo hace volver a la ventana, lentamente sus verdes ojos espían a los amantes de orejas largas y colitas esponjosas.

_"Dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato... pero murió ¡sabiendo!" (y murió de placer)_

_..._

Parece que el Conejo nunca duerme, siempre que la Liebre despierta el Conejo le observa con una sonrisa y ya tiene preparado el desayuno, el conejo es tan atento y educado; pero en esta ocasión, el Conejo se ha quedado dormido, o al menos eso parece, sigue junto a la Liebre abrazándola y yace con los ojos cerrados. La Liebre de Marzo sonríe triunfante, le dará su merecido a ese Conejo Blanco.

Un aliento cálido y algo húmedo envuelve la hombría del Conejo, labios suaves como terciopelo besan su miembro; entre sueños el Conejo disfruta de esto, pero es muy orgulloso para admitir abiertamente su amor, al igual que su Liebre, ambos son tal para cual. Con los ojos aun cerrados, una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del Conejo, inconscientemente comienza a mover sus caderas y a gemir en silencio; La Liebre sabe que el Conejo finge.

Entre las piernas del Conejo Blanco, la Liebre se da un festín, lame el falo de su amante y lo masajea de arriba a abajo, el miembro comienza a despertar lentamente ante el tacto lleno de éxtasis, la mano de la Liebre toma un ritmo acelerado y su lengua se encarga de jugar más abajo, lame y mordisquea los testículos de su amante dormido. Uñas negras rasgan las antes blancas sabanas ahora impregnadas de su esencia y sudor, un sonido gutural se escapa de la garganta del conejo, no puede permanecer ni un instante más dormido, su mano se alza y comienza a cepillar los obscuros cabellos marrones de la Liebre ya no tan estoica; una mueca similar a una sonrisa aparece en los labios de la liebre que remata besando la punta del miembro goteante del Conejo.

La Liebre da por concluida la felación y se coloca a horcajadas sobre su amante de orejas blancas, toma sus piernas y las separa, exhibiendo al conejo por completo, dejándolo a merced de la Liebre vengativa, oh, ahora si que va a disfrutar de esto; pequeños y castos besos son dejados en el pálido pero hermoso rostro del hombre de cabellos color ébano, los papados, las mejillas, la mandíbula y el cuello, los labios se colocan sobre el punto del pulso, succionando y mordiendo un poco para marcar la tersa piel, la boca traviesa continuo bajando hasta los pezones brindándoles una tortura exquisita, una danza sensual tuvo lugar sobre la dura piel excitada.

**_-Date la vuelta-_** ordena la Liebre, su amante obedece que dando apoyado sobre sus manos y rodillas, mostrando su trasero desnudo y perfecto a su amada Liebre salvaje.

La Liebre separa los montículos de carne firme paro suave, mostrando la entrada del Conejo, la toca un poco con su dedo causando cosquillas a su pareja y que esta se contraiga en el acto, sonríe y se acerca para lamer un poco; una vez que sintió ya estaba bien lubricado, entro en el de un golpe, el Conejo encorvo la espalda y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, la Liebre comenzó con sus embestidas rápidas, abrazo al conejo y comenzó a apretar un poco los pezones ya erectos de este, unos cuantos pellizcos suaves, lamió la espalda y el cuello de su amante sumiso. Aun con su pecho sobre la espalda del conejo, la Liebre se acomodo para tomar el falo de su amante y acariciarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas, de arriba a abajo, apretando cada cierto tiempo y acariciando la punta, la Liebre le brindo a su amante la mejor de sus experiencias al Conejo.

_**-Córrete para mi-**_ susurro a su oído el macho dominante al oído del Conejo, lamiendo y mordisqueando su lóbulo, unas cuantas estocadas más y el conejo dejo salir su semilla con gran fuerza, manchando las sabanas y la mano de la Liebre; el macho de encima hizo lo mismo segundos después llenando hasta el borde al Conejo, su esencia se desparramo de inmediato, la Liebre salio de la cavidad de su amante y comenzó a lamer su mano ahora sucia de la cremosa y blanca sustancia del Conejo.

...

La diversión había terminado y era hora de volver al trabajo, ambos lepóridos se vistieron, amorosamente uno a otro se arreglaron sus ropas y con un dulce beso decidieron separarse, el Conejo tenia que llegar pronto con la Reina Roja o esta se enfadaría y la Liebre... bueno, la Liebre de Marzo tenía una fiesta de té esperándole, lo mejor sería no hacer esperar al Sombrerero Loco o este comenzaría con sus insinuaciones para alborotar al Gato de Cheshire y el felino estaría inquieto y molesto toda la tarde.

El Conejo se dirigió a abrir la puerta de su hogar, la Liebre le siguió, ambos estuvieron a punto de salir, cuando no muy lejos, a unos metros, divisaron un bulto lila y rosa con rojo tirado en un charco de sangre. Los dos hombres corrieron hasta el cuerpo, en sus rostros se dibujo una mueca de infinita molestia, se trataba del Gato de Cheshire; la Liebre suspiro molesto y tomo al felino por los cabellos escarlata y lo arrastro de regreso a la casa del Sombrerero, no sin antes despedirse de su amante con un beso, sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

...

Era tarde ya, como siempre, el Sombrerero, la Liebre y el Gato bebían su té mientras el Lirón dormía, todo estaba tranquilo y en silencio hasta que Cheshire hablo.

_**-Liebre... si el Conejo y tu me invitan para su próxima reunión ...-**_ un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas pálidas.

_**-... no le diré a la Reina-**_ el Gato se imaginaba en compañía de aquellos machos, haciendo lo mismo que vio hace unas horas.

La Liebre se ruborizo intensamente y el Sombrerero estallo en un ataque de risas, incluso el Lirón despertó. Cheshire se subió a la mesa y camino hasta la Liebre..

_**-No seas egoísta Liebre-**_ el gato junto su nariz con la de la Liebre y las froto; la Liebre suspiro y golpeo la cabeza del gato con su polo de poda. Tendría que consultarlo con el conejo, pero no, el no compartiría a su amante con ese gato promiscuo, el Conejo era suyo y de nadie más.

* * *

_**ES TODO, NO SE ME OCURRIÓ NADA MÁS JAJAJA, OBVIO CHESHIRE NO HIZO UN TRIÓ CON LOS AMANTES DE OREJAS LARGAS JAJAJAJ. En un futuro no muy lejano es traeré más historias de ellos.**_


End file.
